Story of Katai Polavin
by Autobot Queen
Summary: A girl from a test lab is sold to N.E.S.T. as a powerful asset to the military. Optimus plays the role as dad to someone who has never really had any family before. She is 13 and cant speak with words but with actions instead, and that seems to be enough for the bots.
1. Chapter 1: New Caracters

**Yay! Stories! Read on my pretties!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Characters.

Katai Polavin: (background) Katai is 13 years old. She was born in 2000, and had a rare disease that was new to humanity called, Pion. A special laboratory told her parents they would pay a large amount of money for her. Her parents didn't want to, but thought her health was to important to risk. Just to be sure, they took jobs in the laboratory very close to Katai. Katai had things injected into her almost every week after that, once when she was 7 she was injected with a poisoning toxin to special parts of the neck. It attack her vocal chords a few months after, and at age 8 they had no choice but to remove her vocals. After that all she could mange to make was raspy and low frequency grunts. When Katai turn 10 they injected her with another serum that started to attack her brain, they thought she would die, but she didn't. She actual got the ability to move stuff with her mind. Katai didn't tell anyone and kept it to herself she had telekinesis, after a while she learned she was a telepath by taking to other test subjects.

(physical) Katai is 13, she is 5'1, and has light brown skin. She usually wears a big white T-shirt that stops at her knees with pink shorts that end at high thigh. She has dark brown eyes and black curly hair that is wild and short, it stops a little below her shoulders. Katai is about 115 pounds and has a small birthmark shaped like a oval on her left hand.

**Naomi Polavin: (background) Naomi had Katai at 16, her family was very poor. She had Katai despite the fact her father forbade it, Naomi's mom said she needed to keep it, after all, it was her child. Naomi went to go live with her boyfriend(father) Allen.**

**(physical) Naomi is now 29, her skin is a little darker than Katai's since Katai's dad was half white. She has light brown eyes, and brown curly hair that is usually tied back in a pony tail. Naomi is 136 pounds and is 5'9.**

Allen Polavin: (background) Allen became a dad at 17 years old, he stayed with Naomi to help raise his kid. Plus the fact that if he tried to leave Naomi his mom would most likely shoot him in the head. He had Naomi come live with him since his family had more money and could feed his family better.

(physical) Allen is now 30 and is 6'3 and weighs 145 pounds. He has dark brown eyes and black hair in a afro/Mohawk type style. He has light brown skin and a cross tattooed on his chest.

* * *

**Review my characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Time for chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends.

Hellooo, my name is Katai Polavin, I am 13 years old and my home is at a laboratory in…well I don't really know where I live. My mom and dad are scientist here, they don't seem happy when they look at me. They always have this hurt look on their faces, and when I smile at them, they frown. Anyway I have no voice, my vocal chords were removed due to a infection I caught during a injection test. No one knows I have telepathy and telekinesis. They might try to test on me again.

A military base called N.E.S.T. says I can be a valuable asset with my powers and were willing to pay a large amount of money for me. The lab obviously took the offer, after all, they could always just get a new Guanine Pig. My parents didn't even care, they just let a random dude put me in a truck. I almost cried, I hugged my mother goodbye and she just gave me a quick pat on the head with a sad look on her face. I don't even wanna start with my dad, he didn't even look at me! No where close to my direction, jerks.

The tall man said we should get going. He gave me a sincere look, it made me feel a little warm and fuzzy. I've never gotten a look like that before, I smiled a little and hopped in the red flame truck, wait I mean climbed. I'm a bit short, I'm 5'1, the truck was huge! He saw me struggling and chuckled, I chuckled to, except mine was silent. As he walked over behind me, he picked me up and set me down. I looked at him as he walked around and help me buckle my seatbelt.

"Hello sparkling."

He said smiling, I jumped at how loud and deep his voice was. He noticed and gave me a confused look, I looked at my hands that I placed in my lap. He bit his bottom lip a little, I looked up at him as he 'started' the truck or whatever. As we came to a stop inside of a building of bright white lights, he look at me with his super light blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, I didn't look up "You can trust me, I'll protect you."

I looked up at that and smiled. I held my hands up as he unbuckled me, I shuffled into his lap and looked up at him. He chuckled, I was smiling again as he opened the door and walked out into the bright lights. I followed him, I've never really been outside the laboratory before so this was new for me. A man in a black suit and tie walked our way.

I suddenly found myself grasping- wait, I realized I didn't even know my new friends name.

"Hello, Katai."

Optimus' P.O.V.

Agent Galloway seemed timid at moment as he talked to Katai. She was a little spooked, she had a pretty tight grip on my hand to. Although it doesn't seem like it, I feel she's not telling me something, literally! She has not said a word the whole 20 minute drive, nor while agent Galloway has been speaking. That's a bit strange, most humans aren't very good at keeping quiet, at least not like this.

I should just give her space, she'll tell me when she's ready.

Katai's P.O.V.

As the bald-ish guy finished talking, Optimus disappeared. I looked around furiously for him, I looked at the truck as I heard multiple sounds coming from it. Parts of it were rearranging constantly as it all suddenly came to a stop in the form of a giant metallic being that towered over me. I almost hurt my neck trying to look up at his face, I stumbled and fell backwards. Lying on my back I stared at him from my angle as he took a step towards me, he was now directly above me.

"I mean no harm sparkling." He said looking down at me, smiling.

He was nice to me, when we first met he could have thrown me in the back. When I was in my seat he could have let me struggle with my seatbelt. When I got here he could have took his hand back when I held it. But he didn't, he stuck by me, even if it was just an hour. He was my new friend, my only friend. I can trust him.

"_Hello." _I said with my telepathic power. "_My name is Katai Polavin, I'm 13. How old are you?"_

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering and scooped me up in his hands.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I am at number a number of age I don't think you could pronounce." He said as he arched a metal brow.  
_"If you were _wondering_, I can't talk, my vocal chords were removed when I was 8."_ I said as I made myself hover over to his nose _"My powers include telekinesis and telepathy." _He smiled as a small grey-ish silver bot walked up to him

"Hey boss-bot, who ya' talkin to?"

"Jazz, I would like you to meet Katai Polavin."

* * *

**Reviews plz! Any creative criticism? I can handle it… (:**


	3. Chapter 3:TV and Throat Infections

**Hey my peoples! I've been working on this the past 3 days, it's a bit long so… just wanna let you know. WARNING! EXTREAM KATAI AND JAZZ CUTE FLUFFINESS! VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVICED! JK guys, enjoy the chapter. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: T.V. and throat infections **

"Ahhh, so this is the special femme huh?" Asked Jazz tilting his head.  
"Yes," Optimus stated giving a nod, ",although she has some 'things'." He said with a small smile

Katai nodded vigorously with a wide grin on her face while giving two thumbs up. She didn't want to make a bad first impression! Optimus put her on his helm and let her enjoy the bird's eye view. Katai made a silent laugh as she was filled with happiness, she was never truly happy in the laboratory she called 'home'. But is a home really a home when your loved ones are gone? Well even so, Katai knew she had one now.

She gave jazz a 'hi' sign, jazz returned it with a pleasant smirk.

"So are you hungry?" Jazz asked with false curiosity.  
Katai nodded, but less aggressively this time.  
"Wellll, time for an adventure!" He almost yelled.

Optimus held up his servo to let Katai crawl onto, he chuckled as Katai kept a life- grip on his hand. She hopped onto Jazz's shoulder and sat Indian style, he was very happy with his new companion. As he took hold of Katai in his hands he asked-

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

Of course she nodded with great aggression and he set her down, soon after he began to transform in to the little Pontiac Solstice he is and opened his door wing. Katai was 'speechless' (hehe, see what I did there? hehehe…so cheesy). Anyway, Katai stared in awe as she knew she would never get over that.

"Get in!" He said with an eager joy,

Katai did as told and hopped in the car effortlessly. Optimus couldn't help but give another small laugh at the sight of them speeding off.

~7:30 p.m. at Sam's house~

The sun was setting as jazz pulled into Sam's drive way.

"Okay Katai, this is Sam's house, he's a friend of mine, and he has a friend who is also close with me. His name is Bumblebee, but you can call him bee, okay?" Jazz said as his holoform materialized. Katai nodded as Jazz unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked at him and thought about what kind of food he was talking about. Katai has only ever really eaten oatmeal for breakfast, PB&amp;J sandwich for lunch, and soup water soup for dinner. She hated that soup, it was so runny!

Jazz opened the door, and before he could go around to open Katai's, she had already crawled out on his side. He smirked to himself.

"Alright, lets go." He said as he held noticed Katai was holding his hand,  
_"Umm…Jazz, I cant talk, I have no vocal chords. I just thought you should know… because friends don't keep secrets. "_ Katai said gripping his hand.

Jazz was a little shocked at first, but then realized how much he didn't care. If she has telepathic powers and he could still hang out with her, then he didn't care how they communicated, just as long as they were buddies.

"It's okay, I guess…I mean if you wanna talk about it, then, okay. But just to be sure, we're friends right? You can trust me, you can trust all of us. We're your family now, and we won't ever abandon you, got it." He said looking down at her with a grin.

Katai nodded so hard her head could have fallen off if she were a bobble head. As they got up to the door, Jazz gave it a few taps. Katai looked up, down, and around the door looking at the different decorations around the yard. A minute later a boy with brown curly-ish hair and a bit of a wild look in his eye opened the door.

"Hi Sam!" Jazz yelled happily, "Is bee in there!? Hi Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky!"

Mojo and Frankie came running to the door at the sound of Jazz's familiar loud voice. Katai thought that maybe she just followed and did whatever Jazz did, she could get Sam to like her more. Katai smiled widely at the thought.

"Well, who is this? Oh! Is she that special girl Galloway and Mearing were talking about, with the powers?"  
Katai nodded and leaped on Sam in a bear hug, she gave another 'laugh'.  
"Yeah, this is Katai. She's surprising not curling into her shell, she doesn't normally warm up to people as fast. You must be special." Jazz chuckled,

Bee walk over to where Sam was standing with a Katai stuck on the left side of his body.

"Hey Bee, this is Katai, she umm, she's pretty cool from my perspective…free hugs." Sam shrugged as Jazz grabbed Katai and placed her on his back.  
"Oh, is this who 'Prince Balding' was talking about?" Bee asked snickering to Galloway's pet new name.  
"Yeah." Jazz added "We were wondering if you guys had something for her to munch on, she came from a testing lab so I assume they don't give many food choices."  
"Sure, mom is almost done with dinner so, yeah."

Sam gestured for them come in as he turned to walk away. Katai put her arms around Jazz's neck as she looked around the walls of the living room, they had a few paintings, some house plants. It was all really new to her, she hasn't gotten to experience this before. Katai nudged her head into the crook of Jazz's neck making him blush just by a bit. (Spoiler Alert: Don't read if you don't wanna know this is gonna have some romance with Jazz and Katai!)

He tilted his head a little onto her. Jazz let Katai slide down his back and he sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey," Jazz said to Katai "Have you ever seen T.V.?" He asked in a curious tone.  
She shook her head, Sam flip on the T.V.

As he flipped through the guide, he finally picked a show called 'Lilo and Stitch'. Katai watched with Jazz, Bee, and Sam until dinner was ready.

_TIME SKIPZ_

"Come on guys, food's ready." Sam yelled from the dining room,  
Katai shook her head 'No' not taking her eyes off the screen.

Jazz laughed to himself. He stood up and looked down at Katai thinking she might need some help getting to the table. He glanced at Bee who was giggling uncontrollably to himself while trying to stand. Katai seemed as if she wasn't so hungry anymore, Jazz picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Of course she squirmed but Jazz kept walking. When he sat her down, she stuck her tongue out at him and made a silly face at him. Jazz took each of his index fingers and hooked each side of his mouth with them while crossing his eyes and flared his nostrils.

Potatoes came out of Bees nose as he snorted and snickered as he was trying to cover his face. Judy put a plate in front of Katai and smiled, Katai stood and bowed in front on Judy.

"Uhh, is this like? Uhh what is she doing?" Judy asked a little confused as Katai sat back in her chair.  
"Oh, uhh, that's just the way Katai says thank you! Hehehe, yeah." Sam said nervously,  
"Yeah, she doesn't really…talk." Jazz added with a nervous laugh,  
"Can I ask why?"  
"Ummm…" Sam and Jazz said in unison.  
"Because, she has a throat infection!" Bee yelled. "Yeah, it's really, really, baaad. Super bad."

"Well is it contagious?" Ron asked  
"…" Only silence from Bee as he kept a straight face.  
"Pfft. Noooo! What kind of throat infection is contagious?!" Sam said without thinking.

His parents looked at him stupidly while an awkward silence passed. Sam sunk in his seat realizing what he just said with a blush on his face. Bee was laughing silently, so was Katai.

"_Thanks for saving my secret Sam, you to Jazz."_ Katai said to them.

'You're Welcome, Katai.' Jazz thought to himself as he gave a small smirk.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a quick cut ending, just trying to give you another chapter before next week! Give a review if you guys love 'Lilo and Stitch'! And anymore creative criticism? I love the advice. Bai for now guys. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

Hey guys, I've got a urgent message for you all...MY COMPUTER BROKE! Now I bet your wondering how I'm writing this, I have a phone. But what I really wanted to tell you is it will take me awhile to update now, well until I get a new laptop I guess. Man, that computer was older than me! So I apologize, it will be a little until I get to update but in the mean time, go and enjoy a big bucket of 'PATIENCE'! Bai for now guys! ^_^


	5. JESUS!

OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE ABANDONMENT OF THIS FUCKING STORY! JESUS! *sigh* plz, i had moved accounts and long forgotten this one, so if you still have interest in this story, IT IS UNDER REWRITE! Good God, i just read over this and i suck so much FUCKING harder! I am rewriting it to this day in 2016! I am again so sorry! XD sorry for my mouth and please support my new account, thank you.

Look for: cheesymonsterboi (each beginning letter of the words a capitalized.)


End file.
